A new weapon
by Pajus
Summary: The Ancients have built a new weapon to fight the Wraith. Character death don't say I didn't warn you. Could use some feedback


A new weapon

Author: Pajus

Disclaimer: The characters used here don't belong to me. I just write about them

* * *

Colonel Sheppard assembled his team and gathered his gear. "Where the hell is Rodney???" The head of science was late and the colonel was definitively losing his patience. 

"I'm sorry, colonel. Rodney won't be able to go with you today. He's in the infirmary. Apparently someone smuggled a slice of lemon into his lunch" Said the accented voice of dr Zelenka as the scientist arrived. "Whatever. You have anything you need, doc?"

"Absolutely, colonel"

"OK. Let's move out"

Colonel Sheppard hated these missions almost as much as doing paperwork. They have been here for more than one year and still had three quaters of the city to explore.

After thirty minutes they entered the unexplored part of Atlantis and dr Zelenka activated some of his instruments. It was a standard safety measure. Since the incident with the nanovirus all teams exploring new parts of the city had to activate their instruments and watch their readings closely. The instruments showed no hazardous agents and the team dared to move on. "There should be a lab right around the corner" said the Czech when he brought up the Atlantis floor plans on his datapad. Six months ago John ceased to ask what kind of lab. The city was literally crawling with them. "Let's check it out. No pun intended" the colonel used his puppy dog face on the scientist. "Don't worry about it colonel. Kavanagh does this thing at least twenty times day"

The door slid open when John waved his hand in front of the panel. Lights started to come up all by themselves. They were pretty used to it by now - all Ancient rooms did this when people with the ATA gene entered.

Colonel Sheppard entered the room first followed by Zelenka. Teyla and Ronon waited outside. The lab looked pretty much the same as all the others - consoles, monitors and a weird-looking machine in the middle. Radek tried to access the nearest console to find out what the lab was involved in. He could read ancient pretty good as it was neccessary.

He started to read the text, but never finished. Suddenly without any warning he fell unconscious. John immediately pulled him out of the immediate vicinity of the console since it could be the cause of his condition in the first place. John then touched Radek's neck and sighed with relief when he found his pulse. John then tapped his earpiece and called a medical team. Telling them the exact way to the newly found lab. He and Ronon grabbed Radek's arms, put them around their necks and carried his body towards the infirmary.

They met the medical team in the middle of the way. The medics did their own examination of the scientist and then took him to the infirmary.

"I did all the tests I could. He only has a slightly increased temperature, which means his body might be defending itself against an infection. Otherwise he's fine. More than fine actually. His metabolism is far better than ever, his cholesterol level is way below his lifetime average, his heart appears to be getting stronger and bigger and the list goes on. Right now his physical state is far better than the one of an ordinary human." Carson finished his summary of the tests he performed. "Could this occur naturally" Elizabeth wanted to be sure. "Not unless Radek is a marathon runner. These physical indications are usually associated with top athletes. And he's getting even better as we speak" "OK. Keep us in the loop" John was amazed by this. Such a device could turn his soldiers into a bunch of nearly undefeatable supermen.

Radek woke up a few hours later. He saw Carson's face, but something was odd to him. Carson grabbed Radek's glasses and put them on the scientist's nose. The world changed ito a collection of blurry shapes for Radek so he took the glasses and laid them back on the table.

"What happened?" Radek's voice sounded a little afraid. Such things as a sudden improve in eyesight usually didn't happen without serious consequences or sideeffects - one of Murphy's laws says that.

"I was kinda hoping ye'd tell us. What's the last thing ye remember"

"Standing in front of a console in a lab. What's going on with me?"

"I don't know. But it looks like yer body got a complete tuneup. Yer healthier than three men combined. I'll need to do some more physical tests with ye."

"OK. Let's get to it". Radek really wanted to know what a complete tuneup means.

The increase in Radek's strength stopped when he reached about three times his former strength. The size of his heart and lungs was also increased which solved Carson's worry about a respiration failure. Radek was now running training laps through the city. Carson wanted to know about his endurance. Carson stopped him about noon saying "That's thirty five miles in less than three hours. And yer not even sweating". The marines ceased trying to catch him long ago.

Radek's next stop was the gym. Teyla was already waiting for him. Radek took two short sticks and after the head-to-head greeting Teyla began the excercise. He saw his vision slowing down every time Teyla tried to strike. It felt really strange. Radek knew Teyla was moving as fast as she could, but to him it was like a cat and mose play. He dropped one of the sticks and challenged Teyla again. After fifteen minutes she finally said "I have never seen anyone moving this fast, dr Zelenka. You have become a formidable adversary". Radek felt a sudden surge of emotions when he heard her voice, but it was over as soon as it appeared.

Next he went to have something to eat. The mess wasn't full anymore - the main brunt of hungry people was already over, but Radek saw someone who attracted his attention. He had a silent crush on her since they were here, but never really did anything about it. To him she was too perfect for him. Not anymore. He felt the same sudden surge of emotions as with Teyla. Only this time it was stronger and didn't go away. He had to hold her in his arms. He had to feel her touch. He had to kiss her. But he still could control himself enough to not do anything. At least not yet, but he already had a plan to remedy this situation.

Radek gathered a small moutain of food and went to her table. "Is this seat taken?" he knew he had to be polite in order for this to work. "Of course, Radek. How's your testing going" Elizabeth was really curious. John tried to talk her into allowing a full use of the machine. "I can pretty much outrun anyone in this galaxy, I can send Teyla to the ground in stick combat and i can hit a mouse from a hundered meters" Radek summed up the five hours of tests. "With your permission I'd like to do some research on the machine that did this to me" Radek had two reasons for this assignment: He really wanted to know the 'what and how' and it was part of his plan. "Why?" Elizabeth pretty much knew why, but she wanted to hear it from him. "I want to know what and how exactly happened to me and if it has any negative long-term sideeffects. And also because it already did its job on me. If it really has sideeffects I'll be the only one in danger of experiencing them" Elizabeth couldn't say 'no' to these arguments. "OK, Radek. But you'll be under guard. As you said there could be sideeffects"

It was more than two days since his last sleep, yet still he wasn't tired. The seventh shift of marines was starting to yawn already. Radek was still working on a translation of the research logs. It said something about turning a human into a weapon from the inside, but there was no indication of how this is done. Suddenly he realized how long he's been here. Radek looked at his watch. Eight pm. The perfect time. He tapped his earpiece calling Elizabeth "Dr Weir. I have a preliminary report on the machine" Elizabeth was already i her quaters - just as he expected "Can it wait?". "I don't think so" Radek couldn't wait anymore. "OK. Meet me in my quaters"

He ran the whole time. First he went to his quaters and packed a bottle of his famous fiery water and then he went to Elizabeth. The door slid open when he arrived since she was expecting him. He felt another surge of emotions exploding into his body when he saw her. "I didn't know you'd bring one of these." Elizabeth was a little surprized. She invited him in and Radek entered. Next he poured his brew into two glasses, gave one to Elizabeth and began explaining his report.

"Apparently the Ancients tried to turn humans into some kind of weapon against the Wraith. They were successfull. The first squad infiltrated and destroyed a Wraith hive ship, but for reasons unknown they stopped the project shortly after this mission. They were very carefull in destroying any reference to how the modification was done. But we can pretty much see what kind of enhancement they did as I was subjected to the same transformation". It was a short version of Radek's report, but his boss was clearly satisfied. "Thank you, Radek. Is there anything else?" For Radek it was now or never. "Actually there is" Radek leaned towards her, grabbed her body with his arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

He clearly felt his emotions returning, bigger than ever before. After a moment one more appeared. He felt surprized when he realezed she was kissing him back.

Elizabeth never saw anyone move this fast. She only felt the touch of his hands on the back of her neck, the motion of her body as he was pulling her to him and the passionate kiss on her lips. She didn't mind. since his 'loop' comment she had a little crush on him herself.

She never felt anything like this. At least not during 'just' a kiss. All her emotions for Simon were gone in a matter of seconds. If the first kiss was any indication, this night will be HUGE indeed.

Radek didn't wait for Elizabeth to change her mind about this. He lifted her body in his arms and placed her on the bed. Then he hugged her body once again and kept the kisses coming.

Fot the first time in her life Elizabeth felt the complete kiss - passionate, but still full of love and feelings. She didn't know what happened to Radek, but at this point she didn't care. She decided to enjoy this night as much as she could...

Radek wasn't there anymore when she woke up. She took her radio and called him. He was in the lab continuing his research. Her body was still a bit sore from last night, but she didn't mind. It was definitively the best night in her lifetime. She felt the emotion rising from the depth of her heart. She was in love with Radek.

Radek felt the same way about her. He felt love in his heart. Deep love for Elizabeth, but there was also something else. An urge to do something. To do something with... a jumper?

Radek went to the jumper bay and began tweaking the nearest jumper. He knew exactly what to do, but he didn't know why. The modification was finished and Radek sat down in the pilot chair. Much to his surprize the jmper activated and Radek began dialing. He activated a radio transmitter broadcasting a constant signal.

He went through the gate and cloaked his jumper realizing he emerged on a Wraith planet. His hands were guided by some kind of instinct as he flew to a landed hive ship. The same instinct told him to press a button on the jumper console when he arrived in the hive's main hangar...

"Fortunately Radek made a record of anything he did to the jumper. He literally turned it into a flying bomb. The power source, engines and cloak were all set into a state of simultaneous overload the moment he pressed a button. I estimate the total force of the explosion to two hundered kilotons of TNT." Rodney reported his findings, but Elizabeth didn't listen. They still didn't know how, but the Ancient machine turned her love into a suicide bomber. "Now we know why the Ancients pulled the plug on this. The whole experiment was illegal. When the first hive ship went off, the Ancients investigated the matter and found the scientist responsible for this. But the bastard managed to hide the machine in a cloaking field that failed when its power source went dry two thousand years ago". Elizabeth nodded in agreement and dismissed the meeting.

When Elizabeth returned to her quaters in the evening she found the almost full bottle of Radek's 'liquid fire'. She really needed it right now. She took a long gulp from the bottle and felt the fire in her throat. Thirty minutes later the bottle was empty, but Elizabeth wasn't drunk. She didn't even feel her mood improving. She simply felt the same as before. She felt pain and anger. Lots of both. Her hand slowly formed into a fist and she drove it against the wall using all her force. The wall didn't survive and Elizabeth saw through the hole into her bathroom.

Elizabeth felt pure fear when she realized her hand didn't hurt from the punch against the wall. But she also began to feel something else. An urge to do something. An urge to do something with... a jumper?

* * *

**AN**: I wrote this thing in under four hours when I was really tired. There may be some spelling errors and such. Please review. I could use some constructive criticism. 


End file.
